Superman: La Semilla del Mal Parte Dos
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda Parte de esta historia! Mientras Lois Lane se enfrenta a una dura noticia relacionada con su salud, el plan entre Lex y Lionel Luthor para destruir a Superman sigue en marcha. ¡Villano invitado: Bizarro!
1. Uno

**SUPERMAN: LA SEMILLA DEL MAL**

**(Parte Dos) **

**Reparto **

Christopher Reeve...Clark Kent / Superman / Bizarro

Margot Kidder...Lois Lane

Tom Welling...Thomas Kent

Anthony Hopkins...Lionel Luthor

Michael Rosenbaum...Lex Luthor II

Uma Thurman...Elizabeth Kane / Black Cat

**1 **

**Edificio LexCorp.**

**Tarde por la noche. **

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde?

Lionel entró en su oficina y sorprendió a Elizabeth, su secretaria, delante de su escritorio.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, helada. Sabia que estaba fisgoneando donde no debía, pero no pensó que su jefe se apareciera justo en ese momento por la oficina.

El empresario caminó despacio, renqueando con su bastón, hasta ponerse a su espalda. Le echó una mirada a lo que ella leía en la computadora.

-Los archivos confidenciales de la planta – dijo. Miró a Elizabeth con una sonrisa gélida en el rostro – De modo, señorita Kane, que la curiosidad pudo más.

-Señor, yo…

Lionel le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Ella tembló.

-Dime qué es lo que sabes – ordenó – Ya mismo.

-Eh… _er_…

La siniestra sonrisa en el rostro de Lionel se ensanchó peligrosamente. Elizabeth sudaba.

-Estoy esperando, señorita Kane.

-La planta… la planta de energía nuclear… es en realidad un contenedor gigante… en lugar de generar energía va a… a…

-…Va a absorber toda la energía de Metrópolis y almacenarla – continuó Lionel por ella – Dando así a LexCorp el control total del suministro eléctrico y la supremacía absoluta sobre otros entes reguladores de energía del país.

Se hizo el silencio. Elizabeth se puso de pie. Miró a su jefe desesperada…

-¡Señor Luthor, le juro por Dios que nunca se lo diré a nadie! – exclamó - ¡Su secreto está a salvo conmigo! ¡Se lo aseguro!

Lionel la empujó contra un ventanal de vidrio. Sus claros ojos la taladraron. Ella pensó en gritar, pero recordó que de nada le serviría.

_Estaban en LexCorp. _

-¿Qué hizo la curiosidad con el gato? – le preguntó él, acercando su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

-Señor Luthor, por favor…

-Lo siento, señorita Kane. Usted es muy buena, pero me temo que está despedida.

Lionel se alejó de ella. Elizabeth tragó aire. Por un minuto, creyó (estuvo segura) de que…

El empresario la tomó por sorpresa al abalanzarse sobre ella. La empujó con fuerza por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio.

_Elizabeth se proyecto al vacío gritando. _

Desde la cima del rascacielos, Lionel miró al horizonte de Metrópolis, soñador. Un ruido a su lado lo alertó…

Se volvió y se topó cara a cara con Lex.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Limpiando la oficina, abuelo? – Lex caminó lentamente hasta su lado. Miró a la ventana rota – Menuda ventilación tienes… Oye, ¿eso que cayo no era tu secretaria privada?

-Ella… ella saltó.

Lex rió. Meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia la computadora de Lionel. La apagó.

-Cierto – dijo – Ella saltó… estaba muy deprimida… angustiada… prácticamente, fue un suicidio, _¿verdad?_

-Así es.

Lex asintió. Cruzó los brazos y pensó un momento.

-¿Problemas con el novio?

-Stress.

-Hum… creo que _ambas__cosas_ estarían bien. Ok, tienes un testigo que te avala – Lex comenzó a irse – Me debes una.

Lionel solo se dedicó a observarlo en silencio.

* * *

><p>Abajo, en la acera, el cuerpo de Elizabeth yacía sobre un camión de arena estacionado.<p>

Se levantó, totalmente dolorida pero intacta. Con la ropa desgarrada y prácticamente tambaleándose, volvió a su casa…

Estaba viva.

_¡Estaba viva! _

Era un milagro.

Pero Liz _no_ creía en los milagros.

Se sentó en la cama y se miró en el espejo de su cuarto.

Una patética figura le devolvió la mirada. Un fantasma sucio de arena, el cabello revuelto, la ropa rota…

Gritó.

A pleno pulmón.

Llena de ira.

Se levantó de donde estaba y destrozó el espejo. Luego, tomó una silla y la revoleó por la habitación. A continuación, arrancó las sabanas de su cama, destrozó las almohadas, pateó una lámpara, acuchilló algunos sillones…

Cuando acabó, su apartamento lucia como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí.

Pese a todo, lo había logrado: _**estaba **__**en **__**paz.**_

La calma se apoderó de ella. Sentada en mitad del caos, sonrió con locura al vacío. Aferró a su gata y la acarició con ternura.

Tenía muy en claro lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville. Kansas. <strong>

**Al día siguiente. **

Clark y su hijo arreglaban un tractor. Mientras lo hacían, charlaban animadamente sobre la Universidad a la que asistía este último en el pueblo.

-Bueno, cuando yo iba a la Universidad, también me costó adaptarme. Al principio, lo tenia difícil – comentó Clark, mientras tocaba el motor – Pásame la llave.

Tom rebuscó en la caja de herramientas. Le alcanzó a su padre lo que le pedía.

-Si… recuerdo aquellos años… y estamos hablando de los setenta, una linda década, por cierto… - ajustó una tuerca - …algo loca, pero interesante.

-Papá, hablamos de la Prehistoria – dijo Tom, en broma.

Clark rió. Meneó la cabeza y se irguió. Se limpió la grasa de las manos con un trapo.

-Papá…

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro. ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

Tom dudó un segundo. Miró en dirección a la casa.

-¿Mamá está bien?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

Tom intentó ser mas explicito.

-¿No está enferma, verdad?

Clark frunció el ceño. Se acomodó los lentes.

-¿Lo dices por su continua tos?

-Eso y lo taciturno de su conducta. En estos días ha estado… no sé… como algo distante.

-Bueno, Thomas, es… comprensible. Está así por lo del hijo de Luthor.

Tom guardó silencio. Pensó un rato.

-¿Mamá siente culpa por haber matado a Luthor? – preguntó.

Clark suspiró. Miró a su hijo.

-Todos los días de su vida – confirmó – pero si no lo hubiera hecho, Luthor me habría matado a mí y destruido al mundo. No había otra opción.

El silencio fue rey entre ambos por un largo momento. Tom miró a la casa. Lois hablaba por teléfono en ese momento mientras fumaba.

-No deja el maldito vicio – comentó.

Su padre asintió. Echó un vistazo a su esposa, preocupado.

-Si no deja de fumar, las cosas pueden acabar mal – siguió diciendo Tom - ¡Me da rabia que no se cuide!

-Te entiendo, Tom… me pasa lo mismo.

-¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Clark suspiró ruidosamente.

-Como hacer, lo único que puedo hacer es insistirle en que vaya al medico…

-¿Ya la chequeaste por las dudas con tu visión de rayos X?

Clark no contestó. Volvió su atención al tractor.

-Creo que arrancara ahora – comentó – Mira que este tractor tiene sus años…

-Papá, estas evadiéndome.

-No. No lo hago.

-Sí, sí lo haces.

-No lo hago.

-Sí lo haces. Hablábamos de mamá y me sales con este tractor de mierda. _¡Si __eso __no __es __evadir __una __conversación__…__!_

-Thomas Jonathan Kent… _¡Cuida __tu __lenguaje!_

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Papá, mamá no está bien de salud! _¡Tenemos __que __hacer __algo!_ ¿Qué tal si lo de la tos empeora? ¿Y entonces?

-¿Acaso no crees que me he hecho la misma pregunta? – estalló Clark - ¡No hay día que no pase en que ese pensamiento no me torture! Tengo _mucho_ poder y, sin embargo, no me serviría para curarla de una posible enfermedad. _¡Todos __los __días __pienso __en __ello, __maldita __sea!_

Enmudeció. Bajó la mirada un momento.

-Hijo, si supieras lo difícil que es ser lo que soy – continuó diciendo, al rato – Si te hicieras a una idea aproximada de lo que significo para este mundo… entenderías el porque de mi impotencia ante esto. Yo… puedo mover montañas, puedo desviar ríos de su cauce… puedo volar a la Luna y volver, pero NO puedo curar enfermedades – miró a su hijo directo a los ojos – Si tu madre… si ella enferma de… algo malo… yo no podría hacer NADA. ¿Entiendes? No podría… salvarla.

Clark volvió a enmudecer. Miró a su esposa, que seguía dentro de la casa.

Tom no dijo nada por un rato. También volvió la vista hacia su madre.

La observaron toser otra vez.

-Papá, no puedo imaginarme lo que es ser tú – dijo el joven al fin – Yo… siento mucho haber sido bruto y malhablado con lo que dije, pero… pero creo que mamá _debería_ ver a un medico. Ahora – su voz sonó firme – Es por su bien.

Clark asintió. Se volvió a limpiar las manos con el trapo, se ajustó los pantalones y se dirigió a la casa.

Tom observó a la distancia. Los vio discutir.

Su madre protestaba, alegando que estaba bien… que no había necesidad de ir a ver a ningún medico.

Aquello desató el enojo de su marido. Le espeto lo siguiente:

-¡Maldita sea, Lois! ¡Tienes una mancha en los pulmones! _¿Eso __te __parece __sano?_

Tom se quedó helado, su madre también.

De modo que SÍ la había revisado con sus rayos X.

Él sabía que ella tenía algo encima.

Por eso había evadido la cuestión.

No quería aceptar lo que era evidente.

Cinco minutos después, ambos se subían a su coche y partían hacia el Hospital General de Smallville.


	2. Dos

**2 **

**Metrópolis. Más tarde.**

**Noche. **

El atracador atrapó a su victima femenina a la entrada de un callejón. Tapándole la boca, la arrastró hasta un sector repleto de tachos de basura y periódicos acumulados.

-Vamos, vamos, chiquita – le susurró al oído, mientras le metía mano en su bolso – Pórtate bien y…

Una sombra se movió. Cayó de un balcón cercano sobre él, aferrándolo con fuerza.

El atracador se sacudió. Rodó por el piso y quien lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja lo soltó. Mientras se recuperaba, irguiéndose otra vez, observó a su atacante.

Se quedó mudo cuando vio que se trataba de una mujer embutida en un traje de cuero negro, con una mascara sobre su cara.

-¿Quién carajo eres tú? – preguntó.

-La que te va a dar la paliza de tu vida, cerdo – fue la respuesta que recibió, junto con una feroz patada en el rostro.

El atracador retrocedió, atontado. Su agresora estiró una mano enfundada en un guante hacia él… una mano con dedos ribeteados con cuchillas.

Le arañó el rostro.

El hombre gritó y se desplomó en el piso, las manos en la cara, donde salía sangre de sus heridas.

La misteriosa mujer del traje de cuero no esperó ni un minuto más para propinarle una patada demoledora en las costillas. El malviviente soltó el aire y se encogió, hecho un ovillo en el piso.

Temblaba.

Su victima, paralizada, lo contempló todo. Cuando la enigmática mujer acabó de descargar sobre él una lluvia de golpes y de patadas, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en su enmascarado rostro…

-Diles quién te salvó esta noche – dijo.

-¿Qué?

-A las autoridades… a la Prensa… al puto y maldito mundo. Diles que Superman no estuvo esta noche para ti… Diles que yo sí y que pretendo quedarme en la ciudad. Diles… diles que mientras el día pertenece al Hombre de Acero, las noches son mías.

La mujer se colgó de una escalera de metal. Empezó a trepar por ella como un gato.

Se detuvo un momento y se volvió para seguir hablando desde allí.

-Diles que, esta noche, Black Cat te ha salvado – sentenció y desapareció saltando por los tejados.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se detuvo en mitad de una cornisa. Se sacó la mascara. Su rubio cabello ondeó al viento.<p>

Sonrió satisfecha a la noche.

_¡Había sido un debut exitoso! _

Y se había sentido tan bien… mientras le daba esa paliza a aquel hombre, se sintió fuerte, poderosa…

_Viva. _

Fue una sensación intoxicante.

Casi como un orgasmo.

Se prometió a sí misma continuar con ello.

Ya no le temería a ningún hombre. Nunca. Jamás.

Metrópolis ahora era SU ciudad.

_¡Que Superman se buscara otra! _

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio LexCorp.<strong>

**Al día siguiente. **

-¿Alcalde de Metrópolis?

-Así es.

-Estas de broma.

-Me conoces bien. No suelo hacer bromas… no de ese tipo.

Lionel miró a Lex. Se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas y una mirada astuta en su semblante.

El empresario debió reconocer una vez más que era un digno heredero de su padre. Aquellos gestos de superioridad, el porte, la forma en la que se dirigía a él de igual a igual…

Si. Un digno hijo de su padre.

-No puedes ser Alcalde – replicó – Eres muy joven para el cargo. Además, las elecciones son en noviembre. Estamos en diciembre, Lex.

-No estas pensando en iguales términos que yo. Tienes razón. Nos perdimos las elecciones normalmente programadas, pero… - alzó un dedo - ¡Los funcionarios electos pueden ser echados a patadas! – remató sus palabras con una sonrisa picara.

Lionel le devolvió el gesto. El chico era listo, sin duda. Y manejaba como pocos la ironía.

-Sigue. Te escucho.

-Tú tienes poder, influencia económica. Puedes juntar firmas para anular los comicios…

-Pero igual necesitamos una plataforma – le recordó Lionel – Para revocar al actual Alcalde, necesitamos un catalizador, un incidente desencadenante…

-Ahora sí me estas siguiendo – Lex se reclinó en la silla – Ahí es adonde entran nuestros contactos con el bajo mundo de Metrópolis. Tú puedes disponer de todo ello.

-Un detalle, Lex. Te lo repito por si no te quedó claro: _tú __no __puedes __ser __Alcalde_. Legalmente, eres todavía bastante joven para ocupar el cargo.

Lex resopló. Se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-Te equivocas: yo no puedo ocupar el puesto, pero _tú_ _sí_.

Sonrió de nuevo. Lionel enarcó una ceja.

-Tú tienes la edad perfecta, la posición adecuada… estas en el momento justo, en el lugar apropiado – puntualizó Lex.

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que yo sea candidato a Alcalde?

-…Alguien tiene que suplantar a este Alcalde que no quiere el progreso…

-Pasémoslo en limpio: tú quieres ser Alcalde de Metrópolis, pero como _no_ _puedes_, vas a utilizarme _a __mí_ como mascaron de proa para serlo. Y también quieres que mueva mis contactos e influencias para conseguir el puesto mediante el caos…

-¡Co-rrec-to!

-¡Estas demente!

La sonrisa que Lex le dirigió fue de oreja a oreja.

-Además, hay otro factor que no has tenido en cuenta – puntualizó Lionel.

-¿El cual seria…?

-Superman.

-Ese payaso vestido de rojo y azul es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Ya estoy ideando una forma de acabar con él. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No era lo que querías? Desde que tengo uso de razón, viniste preparándome para destruirlo y así vengar a mi padre. Bien, ese momento está llegando… pero primero es lo primero: tenemos que controlar la ciudad _totalmente_.

Lionel permaneció mudo largo rato. Caminó renqueando con su bastón hacia una ventana. Observó a la ciudad.

-Eres un gran negociador, Lex – concedió – Muy bien, seré Alcalde.

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville. Kansas. <strong>

**Hospital General. **

Lois y Clark salían de la consulta del doctor Vale en silencio. Habían ido a recibir el resultado de los análisis médicos que ella se había hecho.

Solo confirmaron lo que Clark le había dicho: **la ****placa ****de ****tórax ****revelaba ****una ****mancha ****negra ****en ****un ****pulmón.**

La pareja caminó muda hasta el estacionamiento del hospital y se subieron al coche. Lois iba con el ceño fruncido y rebuscó en su bolso con decisión. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se dispuso a fumar uno.

-¿Qué haces? – Clark se lo sacó de las manos. Miró con fuerza a su mujer - ¿Te volviste loca?

-Devuélvemelo.

-No.

-Ni modo – ella se encogió de hombros y procedió a extraer del paquete otro.

Clark fue mas drástico está vez. Le arrancó el atado entero de cigarrillos, lo trituró en pedazos con la mano y lo arrojó por la ventanilla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – exigió saber Lois, enfadada.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer lo que NO debes? – le retrucó su marido - ¡Ya escuchaste al doctor! ¡Tienes que dejar de fumar! ¡Si no lo haces, tu salud se va a deteriorar!

-¡A la mierda con eso! Hace años que fumo. _¿¡Como __carajo __esperan __que __de __un __día __para __el __otro __deje __de __hacerlo!_

-Lois, tienes que hacerlo – la miró con paciencia – El doctor fue claro. ¡Tu vida está en riesgo!

Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Todo por una manchita en un pulmón – se quejó.

-Lois, no eres tonta. Sabes _perfectamente_ que todo comienza de esa manera…

-¿Y mi derecho a hacer lo que quiero, qué? ¿No cuenta?

-No estas siendo razonable… - Clark suspiró – Cariño, por favor. No puedes poner más en riesgo tu vida. _¡Piensa __en __Tom! __¡Piensa __en __tu __hijo!_ Él está muy preocupado por ti.

Lois aflojó. La expresión de disgusto abandonó su semblante. La reemplazó una de triste resignación.

-Amor, tu hijo se preocupa por ti, como yo lo hago – siguió diciéndole él – Lois, te amo. Si algo te pasara… si algo malo te ocurriera… no sabría cómo seguir.

Ella miró a su marido a los ojos. Estaban surcados por lágrimas.

Se conmovió.

-Por favor, Lois. No fumes más. Por tu hijo. Por mí – la señaló – Por ti.

-Está bien – cerró sus ojos. Aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire y los abrió otra vez – Está bien. Lo haré.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo… intentaré.

-Cariño…

-¡No te pongas pesado, Clark! Si te digo que lo haré, lo haré…

-Ok, ok… pero no estarás sola en esto. Thomas y yo te ayudaremos.

Lois asintió. Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Todo ira bien, amor – Clark puso en marcha el coche – Ya veras.

* * *

><p>De camino a la granja, escucharon la radio. Pasaban cosas en Metrópolis…<p>

Se estaban produciendo saqueos. Varias bandas criminales estaban creando caos en la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo. La policía no daba para más y el Alcalde solicitaba cuanto antes la ayuda del Hombre de Acero.

Clark entendió que debía entrar en acción. Dejó a su esposa en casa, se cambió de ropa por su traje superheroico y salió volando hacia Metrópolis.

Thomas no estaba en casa en aquel momento, por lo que Lois se quedó sola.

Miró algo de tele, comió un poco, encendió la computadora, chequeó mails, respondió algunos y después se fue al baño.

Se miró en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

Se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada del retrete.

Aguardó un rato en silencio. Tosió fuerte por unos segundos.

Fue una tos ronca y bastante fea.

Cuando acabó, rebuscó detrás del inodoro, en un hueco secreto.

Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos… _y empezó a fumar otra vez._


	3. Tres

**3**

**Metrópolis. Noche. **

El ruido de sirenas, los sonidos de los disparos en la distancia y el olor a pólvora saturaban el aire; los gritos de las personas que huían y los incendios y explosiones provocados por bombas _molotov_ llenaban la noche de la ciudad.

El caos reinaba en las calles.

Bandas organizadas de delincuentes saqueaban comercios, casas y edificios. Nada quedaba intacto, fijo y salvo. Los criminales arrasaban con todo, robando, destruyendo e incendiando.

Superman descendió en mitad de este pandemonium desde el cielo, dispuesto a hacer justicia. Un ladrón que se llevaba un TV plasma se topó con él y del susto, soltó la carga. Salió corriendo mientras gritaba a los miembros de su banda de la llegada del superhéroe…

-¡Es él! ¡Es él!

Varias armas de fuego fueron sacadas. Todas apuntaron al Hombre de Acero.

Ninguna llegó a disparar una bala, siquiera.

Con su visión calorífica, las derritió todas en las manos de sus portadores.

-Quedan todos detenidos – dijo a los delincuentes, mirándolos serio.

Una turba de malvivientes le hizo frente. Portaban palos, barras de acero, cadenas, cuchillos y navajas.

Superman se movió a supervelocidad entre ellos, como un rayo. Los noqueó a todos de certeros golpes.

Un criminal solitario vio su oportunidad. Al ver como aquella banda de colegas de profesión fue derrotada, colocó un explosivo en el edificio de un banco cercano, para destruirlo…

Superman lo vio y fue a detenerlo. Le arrebató la bomba y mientras el delincuente huía, la arrojó de un envión hacia el cielo.

Explotó en las alturas sin ocasionar más daños que unos cuantos vidrios rotos por la onda expansiva.

-¡Bravo, bravo! – dijo alguien, aplaudiendo - ¡Magnifico espectáculo!

Superman se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Lex aplaudía enérgicamente. Estaba vestido con una gabardina oscura y sonreía.

-¡Buen trabajo! En verdad, no exageraron cuando me hablaron de ti.

El Hombre de Acero estaba perplejo. _¿Qué __hacia __el __hijo __de __Luthor __allí?_ Pero entonces recordó el desorden reinante y el caos, y entendió que aquel viejo refrán se cumplía al pie de la letra…

"_De tal palo, tal astilla". _

-Ya veo – dijo – Tú eres el culpable de esto.

El joven Lex hizo una reverencia. Llevaba unos guantes negros en sus manos.

-Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte en persona – se acercó al superhéroe despacio – Francamente hablando, sentí curiosidad por ver mas directamente al asesino de mi padre.

Superman no dijo nada. No lo sacó de su error.

Solo su hijo y él conocían la verdad: que fue Lois Lane quien tuvo que matar al Luthor original para salvar al mundo.

Lex le tendió la mano, en un gesto de cordial saludo.

No se la estrechó.

-Vamos, Superman. Es un mero gesto de cortesía. Tan solo dos enemigos mortales que se saludan en el campo de batalla…

El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton se cruzó de brazos.

-Realmente, ¿Qué pretendes? – le preguntó.

-Ah… estilo directo. Admiro eso de un hombre que viste con pijama.

Superman enarcó una ceja. Revisó a Lex con su visión de rayos X.

No portaba armas.

No era una amenaza.

Solo estaba distrayéndolo con su charla. La ciudad estaba siendo atacada por sus agentes. Las personas de Metrópolis le necesitaban con urgencia…

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a irse. Lex lo detuvo, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

-No tan rápido – dijo – En verdad, ¿no creerás que puedes ganar, no?

-Mírame.

Superman alzó vuelo. El hijo de Luthor lo vio dirigirse hacia el foco de problemas más próximo donde sus hombres proseguían con la operación de causar caos y desorden en la ciudad.

Sonrió y despacio, se sacó el guante con el que había tocado al superhéroe.

Una camioneta oscura apareció. La portezuela lateral se abrió y Lex entró en su interior.

En la parte trasera del vehículo, un mini-laboratorio estaba montado. Con cuidado, colocó el guante en una caja de cristal que se cerró automáticamente al vacío.

-Vamonos – le ordenó al conductor.

Tenía lo que quería.

_¡Y qué fácil lo consiguió! _

* * *

><p>La siguiente parada de Superman en aquella larga noche fue en mitad de un saqueo a un centro comercial. Había varios ladrones allí dentro, dispuestos a llevárselo todo… solo que, cuando él entró para detenerlos, todos yacían muertos, asesinados por una única figura negra embutida en un traje de cuero, quien ya huía por los techos al ser descubierta.<p>

El Hombre de Acero fue tras ella. La halló despreocupadamente reposando sobre un tejado…

-¿Dónde es el fuego?

Con asombro, Superman comprobó que se trataba de una mujer imbuida en un ajustado traje oscuro y mascara sobre su rostro. Sonreía felinamente y mantuvo el gesto mientras se erguía de manera sexy y lo enfrentaba.

-¿Quién eres?

-Puedes llamarme Black Cat – le respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo – Soy la nueva salvadora de Metrópolis.

"_¡Lo __que __me __faltaba __esta __noche!__"_, pensó él, _"__¡Una __desquiciada __vigilante __enmascarada!__" _

-Señorita, esto no es Gotham City – dijo él – Acaba de matar a varios hombres. Va a tener que acompañarme.

Black Cat revoleó los ojos.

-No lo creo.

Moviéndose con agilidad, le arrojó a Superman en la cara una bomba de humo. Aquello en sí no le produjo ningún daño al kryptoniano, salvo distraerlo por unos instantes… los cuales la enmascarada utilizó para huir arrojándose del techo al de la vivienda vecina y descender corriendo hacia la calle.

El Hombre de Acero amagó en seguirla, pero el sonido de una serie de explosiones en alguna parte hizo que su atención fuera requerida.

El misterio de la mujer-gato tendría que esperar.

Voló hacia otra parte de Metrópolis.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la evaluación de los daños acaecidos a la propiedad privada y pública ascendió a millones de dólares.<p>

Si bien Superman colaboró deteniendo a los maleantes, la Prensa inflamó el caso y la llamó: _"__La __Noche __de __la __Anarquía__"_.

Hubo quién se benefició del caos desatado y del colapso de las fuerzas de la Ley para hacerle frente.

Lionel Luthor convocó a todos los medios de televisión y gráficos al lobby de LexCorp. En mitad de un encendido discurso contra la actual gestión de gobierno municipal, largó su candidatura a Alcalde de la ciudad…

El efecto dominó no se hizo esperar. La noticia se regó por todas partes como la pólvora. Hubo debates y la gente finalmente terminó cuestionando al actual Alcalde como persona apta e idónea para realizar su trabajo.

El plan de Lex estaba en marcha.

Era tan solo la Fase Uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio LexCorp. <strong>

**Por la tarde. **

Lionel entró en su oficina y se encontró con Lex fumándose un habano de la caja que había en su escritorio. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Desde cuando fumas, muchacho? – quiso saber.

-George, nuestro mayordomo… él me consiguió cigarros de tanto en tanto – le informó el joven – Pero estaba seguro de que guardabas lo mejor aquí.

-Eres igualito a tu padre – terció el anciano. Se sacó su chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero – Cero respeto por las autoridades.

-Gracias. Ese es un buen cumplido.

-Muy bien, Lex. Estamos en el baile. ¿Cómo sigue el ritmo?

-Fase Dos – Lex alzó dos dedos – Destrucción de Superman.

-Creí que ese alienígena no te quitaba el sueño.

-No lo hace. Ya sé como acabar con él.

Lionel enarcó una ceja.

-¿De veras?

-Creeme. Así es.

-Pues mejor me vas explicando cómo logramos eso.

-Es tan sencillo – Lex fumó un rato. Exhaló una amplia vaharada de humo – Para destruir a Superman, primero tenemos que convertirlo en lo que mas odia.

-O sea…

-En nosotros.

-¿Quieres decir, calumniarlo?

-Arruinar su imagen publica. Ensombrecer su luz.

-¿Y como lo hacemos?

Lex se puso de pie. Le pidió a su abuelo que lo siga.

Entraron en un ascensor y bajaron un par de pisos.

Mientras caminaban hasta su destino, Lex explicó su plan…

-Ayer, le tomé muestras de ADN a Superman sin que se diera cuenta, siquiera. Las guardé y se las entregué a nuestra División Genética y Biotecnológica, para ver si podíamos sacar algo.

-¿Y bien?

Lex se detuvo ante una puerta de metal. Extrajo una tarjeta magnética, la pasó por el escáner, colocó su ojo sobre otro de retina y ésta se abrió.

-Fíjate tú mismo – dijo, con un gesto teatral.

Lionel entró en lo que parecía ser un avanzado laboratorio de última tecnología. Allí, flotando en un tubo enorme lleno de líquido, reposaba un hombre desnudo igualito a Superman.

-No lo puedo creer – Lionel examinó al doble con fascinación - ¡Hiciste un clon de Superman!

-Bien, no _exactamente_ – replicó Lex – Veras: el ADN extraterrestre de nuestro amigo es difícil de replicar, por lo que suplimos su carencia con genoma artificial. Un subproducto de nuestra fabrica genética.

-¡Asombroso!

Lex acarició el tanque.

-En teoría, posee los mismos poderes y habilidades del Superman original, solo que su mente ha sido alterada para obedecernos.

-¡Lex, esto es bizarro!

El duplicado en el tanque abrió los ojos. Los observó con malevolencia.

-Si. Creo que es un buen nombre para nuestro chico. _"__Bizarro__"_. Muy conveniente.

**Fin de la Parte Dos.**

**Continuara…**


End file.
